weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
3. Paradies - Heaven is Hell
Paradies - Heaven is Hell is the third episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Overview Characters focused on * Yohji * Maki Entire Cast in Order of Appearance * Ken * Aya * Omi * Manx * Persia (TV) * Asuka (flashback) Mid-Episode Scene Character * Yohji Summary In a location near a bridge and water side, a woman is murdered by someone who paid 500,000 to use a chainsaw. Persia briefs Weiss on their new mission, showing the woman being pulled out of Yagasawa bay by a net. She was terribly maimed and Persia shares that incidents of this nature are happening more frequently. It is the work of a members only club called Liote, run out an office building in downtown Tokyo. Yohji appears the recognise the name, the organisation kidnaps girls when it cannot buy them. President Matasaka Kuzuki, vice president Hamaki Nanbara, manager of operations, Hiroshi Hiroaka, Manx says are constantly changing locations all over the world. Yohji knows where to find them and says he will head up this mission. Managing to infiltrate the organization, with an ingenious disguise of a mustache, he emerges from bed with two ladies and moves to the pool. In a bathrobe listening to music, he acts inconspicuous before hightailing it into a staff only area. Removing his robe, and socks, he is clad in latex gear before evading some staff and sneaking into a room where he comes across a woman with her mouth taped and tied to a ceiling chain. The woman's first determined words are that she has got to get away, but as soon as she went outside the cops nabbed her and brought her back. Yohji is surprised the cops would have done this, and she explains their corruption. Yohji answers yes you could say that when she asks if he is a thief, he then abruptly takes his leave telling her to take care of herself. Protesting that he can't just leave her here, stating she’ll be killed otherwise, she announces if Yohji doesn’t bring her she’ll scream. She delivers on her promise, screaming loudly. Walking with Yohji she finds the managers room, where Yohji produces a key that can open the lock. He locates a computer and uses a device to search for a schedule, and the woman believes Yohji is with the IRS, convinced that he is a taxman. Lifting a statue activates an alarm, though a guard is incapacitated by her as she tells Yohji to hurry up with his download. Once completed they make a break for it with Yohji kicking and punching his way through two guards. A man hands the phone to Hiroshi who assures his boss the intruders won't get away. A line of gunmen are waiting at the bottom of a descending elevator and open fire when the doors open. Behind them, a white car simply drives past as Yohji whisks himself and her away, delighted that they escaped successfully. Yohji praises her for her actions there with her taking out the guard, before noticing they are being pursued. Yohji drives into the right motorcycle alongside him, before seemingly being shot by a man in a car ahead. They crash into a clothes store before retreating on foot where she helps him to walk. Yohji is reminded of Asuka and remembers his past when he thought he wasn’t going to make it. He calls out her name, then asks her who she is. The woman replies Makeao, Maki for short, and already knows Yohji's name from his underwear. She had tended to his wound, tearing away part of her dress to bandage Yohji’s torso. As they sit alone, Maki shares details of her past before ending with this is where she ended up. They share nice things about one another before she asks who Asuka is. Yohji reveals that two years ago he was looking for a girl who ran away from home, before Liote was so big, but by the time they found the girl she was already dead. And when they tried to leave, that was when they were shot at and Asuka died. They managed to make it above ground where Maki uses a pay phone to call the flower shop. Getting through to a night hat Omi, Maki says cannot stay with Yohji, and it doesn’t matter who's calling, just come to the 4th harbour road as Omi hears gun shots. Yohji says not worry about him, that she should run for it and Maki takes the offer knowing that Yohji has help on the way. She kisses him then runs for it yet the area is swarming with thugs and Yohji is forced to experience again being powerless to prevent someone getting shot before he falls unconscious from his injury. Omi is checking the details Yohji secured from the computer, he asks how Yohji is doing with him having been rescued and lying in bed. Ken says he’s fine and Aya asks what did he find, that Matasaka, Hamaki and Hiroshi are getting together tonight. Ken asks if tonight what do they do about Yohji of which Aya decides to leave him alone. Yohji is lying in bed thinking of Maki, she is being interrogated by Hiroshi but finds solace that Yohji had gotten away. president Kuzuki and Hamaki enter. He says she's nothing but damaged goods now and asks Hiroshi to take care of this, he doesn’t want to see her anymore. Outside, Omi Aya and Ken have taken over the mission and Ken looks round to see that Yohji has joined them. Ken eliminates Hiroshi sending his head crashing into the computer he was working on. In the corridors, Omi uses a dart to dispatch one guard and Aya moves in to take out the other one with his katana. Yohji wanders around looking for Maki and does find her, though she has been murdered and strung up by rope. Aya finds the bedroom where he kills Hamaki first before Kuzuki falls out, then runs out into Yohji’s wire trap. He makes a case that he can help him, Yohji replies “have mercy” he bets that’s also what all the woman he killed asked of him, and how did he respond. They recover Maki and lay her out on a desk, Aya, Ken and Omi give Yohji some time alone, and he lays a flower upon her before leaving where they are waiting for him outside. Images of Episode 3 Episode 3 - 001.png Episode 3 - 002.png Episode 3 - 004.png Episode 3 - 005.png Episode 3 - 006.png Episode 3 - 007.png Episode 3 - 008.png Episode 3 - 009.png Episode 3 - 010.png Episode 3 - 011.png Episode 3 - 012.png Episode 3 - 013.png Episode 3 - 014.png Episode 3 - 015.png Episode 3 - 016.png Episode 3 - 017.png Episode 3 - 018.png Episode 3 - 019.png Episode 3 - 020.png Episode 3 - 021.png Episode 3 - 022.png Episode 3 - 023.png Episode 3 - 024.png Episode 3 - 025.png Episode 3 - 026.png Episode 3 - 027.png Episode 3 - 028.png Episode 3 - 029.png Episode 3 - 030.png Episode 3 - 031.png Episode 3 - 032.png Episode 3 - 033.png Episode 3 - 034.png Episode 3 - 035.png Episode 3 - 036.png Episode 3 - 037.png Episode 3 - 038.png Episode 3 - 039.png Episode 3 - 040.png Episode 3 - 041.png Episode 3 - 042.png Episode 3 - 043.png Episode 3 - 044.png Episode 3 - 045.png Episode 3 - 046.png Episode 3 - 047.png Episode 3 - 048.png Episode 3 - 049.png Episode 3 - 050.png Episode 3 - 051.png Episode 3 - 052.png Episode 3 - 053.png Episode 3 - 054.png Episode 3 - 055.png Episode 3 - 056.png Episode 3 - 057.png Episode 3 - 058.png Episode 3 - 059.png Episode 3 - 060.png Episode 3 - 061.png Episode 3 - 062.png Episode 3 - 063.png Episode 3 - 064.png Episode 3 - 065.png Episode 3 - 066.png Episode 3 - 067.png Episode 3 - 068.png Episode 3 - 069.png Episode 3 - 070.png Episode 3 - 071.png Episode 3 - 072.png Episode 3 - 073.png Episode 3 - 074.png Episode 3 - 075.png Episode 3 - 076.png Episode 3 - 077.png Episode 3 - 078.png Episode 3 - 079.png Episode 3 - 080.png Episode 3 - 081.png Episode 3 - 082.png Episode 3 - 083.png Episode 3 - 084.png Episode 3 - 085.png Episode 3 - 086.png Episode 3 - 087.png Episode 3 - 088.png Episode 3 - 089.png Episode 3 - 090.png Episode 3 - 091.png Episode 3 - 092.png Episode 3 - 093.png Episode 3 - 094.png Episode 3 - 095.png Episode 3 - 096.png Episode 3 - 097.png Episode 3 - 098.png Episode 3 - 099.png Episode 3 - 100.png Episode 3 - 101.png Episode 3 - 102.png Episode 3 - 103.png Episode 3 - 104.png Episode 3 - 105.png Episode 3 - 106.png Episode 3 - 107.png Episode 3 - 108.png Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media